Short-range beacons using technologies such as infrared, ultrasonics, near-field communications (NFC) and Bluetooth® have been used to determine the presence of a device in the transmission range of the beacon. These technologies, may, for example, determine whether one Bluetooth enabled device is detached from another Bluetooth enabled device in order to sound an alarm.